The present invention relates generally to a hermetic reciprocating piston compressor, and more particularly to such a compressor wherein an oil separation baffle separates the running gear cavity of the compressor from the oil within an oil sump.
Some reciprocating compressors include an open type of crankcase defining a cavity enclosing a crankshaft and crank means communicating with a reciprocating piston. The crank means and piston usually are submerged within the oil sump and mix the oil during compressor operation.
The crank and piston moving with respect to the oil must overcome resistance of the oil in the form of shear stress forces and pressure forces. Shear stress force is the frictional drag due to the viscosity of the oil and the drag of the rotating and reciprocating compressor parts. These forces increase the power consumption of the compressor while sometimes creating a loss of lubrication at compressor start up. This loss of lubrication is caused by oil, within the crankcase, being alternatively drawn into and out of the lower part of the cylinder by the reciprocation of the piston.
In the prior art, the crank means and piston were substantially sealed in a cavity having venting passages. These venting passages were oriented to balance the reaction forces and reduce vibrations of the compressor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems related to hermetic reciprocating piston compressors wherein it is desired to provide a simple and cost effective means of separating the running gear from the oil sump within the compressor housing.